


Roadtrip

by blake_is_strange



Category: RWBY
Genre: Car Sex, Eating out, F/F, Fingering, Lesbian Sex, Smut, Snow, Tumblr request, almost car crash?, slippery roads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blake_is_strange/pseuds/blake_is_strange
Summary: Yang and Blake are on their way to Weiss' family ski lodge when the roads get a little too slippery and they have to stay off to the side of the road until the snow storm passes. They have some time to kill.





	Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

> So this is smut, if you don't like smut, then you definitely don's have to read this lol. It's a tumblr request from both and anon as well as @valkurion-transverse, though the anon's request was a little more sexual than Valkurion's was. Valkurion, if you want me to write something that's more fluffy and stuff, please let me know, I wanna be sure you get to read something you like. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this!

Yang’s POV

 

Everything was going fine. Sure it was snowing like hell had frozen over and it was almost impossible to see more than three feet in front of the car, but Blake seemed much calmer than she normally would’ve in this kind of situation. She hated being cold, but she seemed fine. In fact, I was pretty sure she was asleep, curled up as much as a grown woman could be in the passenger seat of our car. I never got tired of seeing my wife this at peace. It even made me feel a little better about the dangerous situation we were in at that moment. I spared her another glance, seeing her dark furred ears twitching slightly on top of her head, making me smile even more. 

 

Reaching over, I scratched between her ears gently, turning my eyes back to the road. It wasn’t until my heart rate was finally starting to slow that things started falling apart. 

 

The car’s wheels gave an ear piercing shriek and the car slid over the road. I slammed on the brakes, steering into the skid and praying to whoever was listening that there wouldn’t be a tree or another car where ever it was that the car was skidding to. I could feel the car starting to bump and jiggle violently as we slid off the road and into what I was guessing was gravel. I had let off the brakes after I had realized that we weren’t stopping, but now we were probably on less frozen ground, so I pressed down on them again, a little more purposeful than instinctual this time and we came to a stop, my chest heaving as I gripped the steering wheel for dear life. Looking over to Blake, I let go of my death grip on the wheel and reached over to her, her eyes wide as she gripped the passenger door and the center console. She was panting just like I was and I could feel her heart racing under my palm as I searched her for injuries. 

 

“Are you hurt? Talk to me, baby,” I said as calmly as I could, cupping her cheek and having her look into my eyes. She seemed to come back to herself then, nodding and cupping my hand with her own before reaching towards me and gently running her thumb across my forehead. I winced, realizing that I must’ve hit my head when we stopped. 

 

“Are you ok? How hard did you hit your head?” Blake asked, unbuckling her seatbelt and rummaging through the glove compartment to find our first aid kit. 

 

“I don’t know,” I said with a sigh, turning off the car and unbuckling my seatbelt as I prepared to get out of the car and see where the hell we were. But Blake stopped me, grabbing my arm gently and pulling my closer to her so she could examine the cut more thoroughly. “It’s fine, I didn't even feel it,” I insisted. 

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” She deadpanned, but a small smile tugged at her lips after a moment when I didn’t reply. “Just relax. We’ll get our bearings after you take a second to calm down. I’m sure everything's fine.”

 

“But Ruby and Weiss are expecting us at the cabin tonight,” I insisted, but I didn’t resist when Blake started cleaning blood off of my forehead and putting a bandaid and some antiseptic just above my eyebrow.

 

“Well, on the bright side, you don’t need stitches,” Blake said, practically ignoring my words. 

 

“But I-” I started to argue, but when Blake quirked an eyebrow at me, my words died in my throat. Blake knew where we were going and she knew that this little vacation meant a lot to our little group, but I could practically hear her saying that Ruby would kill me if I didn’t take care of myself long enough to actually get to the ski cabin in the first place. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair before nodding and smiling at my wife softly. “Ok, I’m gonna go check where we are. If I don’t come back, tell the police that the yetties got me.”

 

“I’ll be sure to let them know,” Blake replied, sitting back in her seat and crossing her arms over her chest, bracing for me to open the door. I chuckled, shaking my head as I opened the driver’s side door and stepped out into the snow. I hadn’t even braced myself for the cold before I got out and I was definitely regretting not grabbing my heavier coat before I stepped into the frozen wasteland that the Schnee’s had decided to build their cabin in for some ungodly reason. I cursed loud enough to hear myself, but the wind was blowing so hard that the sound must have been drowned out before anyone else could get a chance to hear it. The wind whistled around me, now pelting me and pricking what little of my skin was exposed to the air, the cold filling my lungs until they hurt with every breath. But I had to see if we were stuck or not and if there was anything in front of us. I didn’t want us to be stuck somewhere dangerous if we couldn’t go anywhere. I knelt down beside one of the tires, seeing that we were basically half a tire into the sludge of mud and snow. 

 

I sighed in exasperation, getting to my feet and getting back in the car, huffing and rubbing my arms to warm myself. Blake looked up from her book, her golden eyes watching me with a bit of amusement as I wiped snow off my jacket. 

 

“Is it cold?” She asked, raising her eyebrows at me in an attempt to feign innocence. I glared at her sideways, even though her joke made me want to laugh. Had to stand my ground. 

 

“Now at all, it’s hard to get cold when you’re wife is as hot as mine,” I said almost absentmindedly, shaking melting snow out of my hair. When Blake didn't reply, I looked up at her again, seeing that she’d shrunk back in her seat a little, a slight blush on her cheeks as she pretended to read her book again. I couldn’t help smirking, an idea starting to form in my mind’s eye. I bit my lip, looking her up and down before taking off my jacket just enough to show off my shoulders and the cleavage that had been hidden under my winter jacket. 

 

“You know, we’re probably gonna be stuck here for awhile,” I commented, feigning absentmindedness as I leaned forward, pushing my shoulders forward and together to enhance Blake’s view a little. Blake wasn’t really much of a boob girl, but she definitely liked mine and the fact that they were out only hinted to what I had in mind for how we could pass the time. “And I don’t really have a book to read.”

 

Blake looked up at me over her book, her face flushing even more when she looked me up and down and I could’ve sworn I saw her throat bob as she swallowed. 

 

“Plus, I don’t think we’ll have a lot of time to do… stuff when we’re at the cabin with Ruby and Weiss,” I added, leaning closer to my now flustered wife. She let out a shaky sigh, her mouth opening and closing a couple times before she locked her eyes with mine, her lips pressed together in a hard line. 

 

“Backseat or front?” She asked, catching me a little off guard, but I smirked nonetheless.

 

“Backseat, for sure,” I replied, hurrying to get my jacket off before hopping into the backseat and posing as enticingly as I could. Blake and I hadn’t done this sort of thing in the back of a car since we were teenagers, but since we’d gotten married and moved into our own place, it had been much more comfortable to have sex in our own home. Luckily, despite the cramped space, this kind of thing had an excitement all its own. Blake set her book on the dashboard and climbed after me, wasting no time in climbing onto my lap and kissing me the way she always did, with a slow sort of patience that only frustrated me slightly. We had tons of time as far as we knew, but I definitely hadn’t been waiting for a moment like this since I had watched her walk around our empty house naked while she packed for our trip. LA was hot as hell, but Blake was definitely hotter, especially when she strutted around with not clothes on. 

 

I tangled my fingers in her hair, immediately starting to stroke the base of her right ear. That was one thing that fascinates me about Faunus, Blake in particular. Certain parts of their bodies - usually the less than human parts - were really sensitive, and boy was I willing to take advantage of such things. Especially when it made Blake moan in surprise and then proceed to melt against me before kissing me like her life depended on it. I couldn’t help smiling against her lips, feeling her mouth move almost frantically with mine now. She must’ve been waiting awhile for this too, because it was rare for her to be this rough. I moaned into her mouth, running my tongue across her bottom lip and pressing my chest to hers. She moaned right back at me, parting her lips before pressing her tongue into my mouth and letting our tongues glide against each other. 

 

I took advantage of the moment, keeping my left hand in her hair before moving my right down to her jacket zipper and pulling it down with minimal effort. She followed my lead, throwing the jacket off without ever breaking the kiss. 

 

“We should probably both be naked for warmth,” I said breathlessly between hot, open mouthed kisses. 

 

“Good point,” Blake replied just as breathlessly, breaking away to pull her own shirt up and over her head before tossing it aside. She’d done it so fast that I was only halfway through getting my tank top off before I felt her fingers gliding over my stomach, making the muscles their tense and shudder. She hadn’t even given me time to admire her body before she started touching me. By the time I’d gotten my shirt off, she had started kissing down my right collarbone to my chest, making me gasp when I felt the blunt ends of her teeth nipping at my skin, making her way down to my breasts at a surprisingly frenzied pace. I couldn’t do much more than lace my fingers in her hair again and try to keep my hips still as she got closer and closer to the hardened peak of my left breast, making me want to squirm and grind against her. I tried pushing her down a little with the grip I had in her hair, but she was already kissing and biting her way to my right breast instead, making it hard to hold back a whine of disappointment. 

 

“Blake, baby, plea- ohhh my god,” I whimpered, feeling her teeth tug at my nipple before she took it into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it repeatedly until I was practically seeing stars, moaning a little too loud for being in a car next to a road. But I couldn’t help it, I’d always been weirdly sensitive when it came to my breasts and the way Blake was sucking and licking one while palming the other only made it harder to keep quiet. But she didn’t seem to mind the noise, I think it actually spurred her on more than anything else, really. I felt her hum in approval against my skin before I heard it, making my panties suddenly all too wet to be comfortable. Blake must've been slightly impatient to get further south because she let go of her hold on my breast with a slick pop so she could look down and start undoing my pants. Not that I was complaining. The cold gave me even more goosebumps and knowing what Blake was about to do to me only made the loss of her mouth worth it enough for me to sit still so she could get my pants off along with my shoes and toss them in the front seat. 

 

She was all concentration, her feline ears twitching atop her head as her golden eyes focused on her goal. Blake hadn’t had much experience before we’d started dating, but she was a quick study. Not only was she a quick study, but she was by far the best partner I’d ever had. Sexually and otherwise. Now I knew that me being totally head over heels for her made me a little biased, but I didn't care because making love with Blake was probably one of the best things I’d ever done in my entire life. 

 

I had been so lost in thought that I hadn’t noticed how quickly Blake had gotten my panties off until she was leaning back up to kiss me, hard and purposeful as her fingers gently spread my lips apart and started stroking through the mess she’d created. I gasped against her lips, my hips bucking into her hand of their own volition, my heart racing in my chest. Blake just moaned into my mouth, starting to put a little more purposeful exploration into her movements instead of just feeling for the hell of it. When her fingertips found the bud of my clit, I was practically a goner. It just felt so good to have her hands on me, especially like this. 

 

“Can I taste you?” She whispered, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke, her eyes shimmering as they stared into mine. All I could do was nod, hoping that she could feel the way I pulsed when she spoke. To my relief, my nod was all she needed, because she kissed me one more time before starting to kiss down my body again, leaving a few bite marks in her wake as she kissed down my belly and along the top of my thigh. I whined in what I hoped was only slight desperation, needing to feel her mouth on me as soon as humanly possible. 

 

Luckily, Blake didn’t seem in the mood to torture me. She kissed up my inner thigh, lowering her head until I felt her tongue run along the outside of my lips, flat and hot and warm. 

 

“Fuuuckk, Blake,” I pleaded, my fingers messing up her hair as I tried not to just force myself onto her face. She didn’t need much encouragement, though, because her tongue was gently spreading my lips apart and circling my clit before I could find it in me to beg. A sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh of relief escaped me, my entire body loosening even as the knot of heat and pleasure coiled tighter in my belly. My insides felt like molten jelly, the feeling of Blake’s tongue flicking my clit sending shudders and sparks up my spine until I was seeing white, my hips moving to find more friction. I needed more, needed some kind of stretch. Fortunately for me, Blake already knew what I was going to say before I said it, her finger teasing my entrance before pressing in slow and gentle and curling up against my front wall. 

 

“M-more,” I stammered out, trying to press myself closer to her, hoping she’d add another finger and get as deep as she could. But instead of using another finger right away, she started thrusting hard and fast with one finger, curling up each time her hand withdrew in a way that had me seeing stars as sparks of pleasure lit themselves beneath my skin. I was so lost in her rhythm that I forgot about everything else, the accident, the fact that we were going to be late to the cabin, how stressful work had been over the past three weeks, all of it left my brain as soon as Blake was touching me, roughly pressing another finger past my entrance before picking up her merciless pace again. 

 

Slick, surprisingly arousing sounds started filling the air along with the gasps and moans I’d been failing to keep at bay, my channel starting to shiver and pulse around Blake’s fingers. Every pass of her tongue over my clit had me closer and closer to the edge, my heart racing as my heartbeat started pounding in my ears. I hadn’t known that it would be over so quickly and I didn't want it to end. I never wanted this to be over. But I couldn’t fight it, I couldn’t hold back. Right when I thought I was falling over the edge, Blake tossed me over, wrapping her lips around my clit and sucking it into her mouth. 

 

“Blake!” I shouted, my fists clenching her hair as pulses of release shot through my entire body, making me throw my head back as I yelled my pleasure to the ceiling. Blake didn’t stop her assault on my body, fucking me through my climax until I was a quivering mess of fading shudders and gasping breath. When the world came back into view and I could finally start to catch my breath, my entire body tingling, Blake pulled herself away a little, smiling up at me with raised eyebrows.

 

“How was that?” She asked, keeping her fingers inside me as she leaned up to kiss me. I smiled into the kiss, tasting myself on her lips before replying. 

 

“You’ve been practicing,” I teased, making her roll her eyes even as she chuckled. 

 

“Yeah, on you, for almost six years,” she reminded me, only making me smile more. 

 

“Well no wonder I don’t remember if you’ve always been giving me mind blowing orgasms like that,” I said, pulling her in for another, much slower kiss. I really wanted to snuggle now, but I also really wanted to repay the favor. “Now lay down, time to let me be in charge.” Blake scoffed, laughing as we switched places.

 

“Because you weren’t in charge that whole time,” she deadpanned, letting me undo her pants. I smirked up at her, raising an eyebrow at her.

 

“I may be bossy, but I always do my part.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and please let me know what you thought in the comments. If you want, you can follow me on tumblr @lydia-is-strange for more gay shit lol. Thanks so much for reading and have an awesome day!


End file.
